By Nightfall teaser
by NightSlash
Summary: A teaser of what is to come in my upcoming AU fic.


Okay, I do not own any of the characters in this unless I say otherwise in the prologue. This is a teaser for my upcoming fic By Nightfall. There are many differences from Underworld, such as that the vampires and werewolves are supernatural creatures rather than virus originated creatures.

* * *

_Fade in…_

_We pan across a large city, bathed in the silvery-blue light of the full moon, despite the rain that's pouring down. Low symphony music plays in the back ground, as we slowly move down, past windows, where we can see families, or loners in their homes, before moving towards a dark area, in what doesn't look like the best area of towns. One would probably call it the slums._

_In the distance, a sudden, long, lonely howl, cuts through the knife like a hot knife through butter._

_Suddenly, the music slowly increases, as a quick montage of scenes happen._

_A car explodes out of an alley, knocking over two garbage cans, but it's obvious that the driver doesn't care._

_A young man, in his twenties, looking like a young Goth punk, smirking as the car moves away from him, before breaking into a run.__ This is Izual._

_Izual__, as he chases after the car with inhuman speed. Then, a growl, ever so small, escapes from him, and as he sheds his shirt, he starts to contort, transform…revealing his true nature. He's a lycanthrope…a werewolf._

_The car, driving through a large puddle, suddenly spins out of control from the water._

_The car flips backwards, moving back towards the charging Izual, now fully transformed. He quickly stops, and time seems to slow down as he quickly dives forward on all fours, the car flying above him. Quickly righting himself, the lycan watches as the car crashes upside down._

_Izual__, moving away from the crash, with an unconscious brunette slung over his shoulder._

_The music slows down as another montage begins._

_A rooftop, not in the same vicinity as the previous scenes.__ It's night, but there is no rain. Crouched on the rooftop, looking down over the city, we circle around the figure, as his trenchcoat and long hair blow in the wind. His gray eyes gaze out into the darkness, and the moon reflects off his face, the details finished with a neatly trimmed beard and moustache. It's a face we know very well._

_Lucian._

_His eyes close momentarily, and when they reopen, the gray is gone, replaced by a dark, glowing silver, as they settle on something…_

_A flock of bats, moving down into a dark alley.__ Lucian smirks._

_The next few shots are a blur. Lucian leaps from the rooftop, as the sound of metal unsheathing fills the air. He nears the flock of bats._

_Several seconds later, he lands in the alley with the grace of a feline, a samurai sword held causally in one hand. Then, a headless body hits the ground behind him, before exploding into dust, revealing that the flock of bats, was actually a vampire in flight._

_Two men moving down the hallway of what we quickly realize is a morgue. Both are male, with black hair that goes down to their chins, with one's hair being slicked back. Like Lucian, we recognize them also, as Kraven and Soren. Kraven looks unsure how to react, while Soren is wearing a stunned, yet calm, expression._

_Soren__, in one of the rooms, alone, as he lifts up a sheet, showing a young, beautiful woman…his wife.__ Amelia. He reaches out, tenderly stroking her cheek, before closing his eyes, as two tears make their way down his face. Then his eyes snap open, the grief and sorrow replaced by murderous rage, and his eyes change to a blood red._

_Lucian, facing off against someone who we can't see, in the darkness. He's shaking with rage, and with a snarl he throws off his coat and shirt, as he starts to transform. In a matter of seconds, he's in full werewolf form, towering at almost eight feet, pitch black fur, dark silver eyes, talon like claws and cruel fangs emerging from his wolf like snout. He roars before charging towards what he was glaring at._

_Michael, another lycan, as he listens to someone on a phone. He's clearly angered, and his eyes flash to an emerald green._

_Raze, facing off against Soren, who's snarling, revealing his fangs. Reaching behind his back he pulls out a long silver chain whip, which he cracks once. With his other hand, he pulls out a long, cruelly sharp dagger, and twirls it in his hand, daring the lycan to make a move._

_Sonja, Lucian's lover, lying on top of the male lycan in a small bed. She smiles sweetly at him as he brushes some of her hair out of her face, before gently kissing her lips._

_A man in his forties, apparently, opening a cage, and walking inside. We see a female vampire huddled in the corner despite herself, as the man smiles cruelly at her. The female lifts her head, tears streaming down her face, and we see it's Selene. The man, or, rather, lycan, is Alexander Demerest._

_A cloud of bats flying towards a rooftop, before solidifying into a man with long dark hair, and cold eyes.__ This is Marcus. He stares at Lucian, who looks back, nodding once, as if a silent agreement has been passed between the two._

_Three men, and one young woman, sitting at the same table. One of the men we recognize as Izual in his human form. The other two with him are Gabriel, and Nyssa. The male on the other side of the table is Nihlathak, and just one look at him is enough to realize he isn't happy to be there. His eyes flash to a pitch black, and he looks ready to transform in the werewolf that he is, but instead he simply stands up._

**_Nihlathak_****_:_**Deal.

_The others nod, and Nihlathak glances over, as Demerest steps into the room, wearing an arrogant smirk._

_Lucian, on another rooftop.__ Michael and Raze are with him, staring out into the night._

**_Lucian: _**Remember when I said to never let our emotions get in the way of our work?

_The other two nod._

**_Lucian: _**Well…that rule can go to hell for all I care.

_He leaps from the rooftop, pulling out twin guns, and the camera spins around him, until we are directly under him, looking up as he aims at the screen, even as Michael and Raze follow him, Michael also whipping out guns while Raze, in mid air, starts to transform._

_As Lucian shoots at the screen, the slow music becomes faster, louder, and more dramatic as another montage plays._

**_Michael Sheen_**

_Lucian, slashing through a group of vampires.__ He doesn't get even touched by them, as he slashes them apart with his katana, a disturbingly calm look on his face._

**_Scott Speedman_**

_Michael, tackling Kraven to the floor.__ He rears back, and begins to transform, his eyes turning green and his fangs elongating._

**_Kate Beckinsale_**

_Selene__, as Michael pulls her into his arms. She makes no move to fight it, but welcomes it, nestling her head in his chest._

**_Kevin Grevioux_**

_Raze, backhanding one vampire before turning and grabbing something that flies at him. It's a whip, which Soren is holding. Raze growls, ignoring the burning silver as he yanks the weapon away._

**_Shane Brolly_**

_Kraven, being held at gun point by two men.__ He rolls his eyes and suddenly sucker punches both men. Then, metal is unsheathed, and both guards fall dead, blood spurting from their necks. Kraven smirks, twirling around the twin knives that he's now holding._

**_Alan Rickman_**

_Demerest__, grabbing Soren by the throat, lifting him off the ground with incredible ease. He smirks, even as his eyes change color to a dark gray._

**_Shane West_**

_Izual__, shooting one man before turning and jamming a long knife into another's skull._

**_Corin_****_ Nemec_**

_Nihlathak__, staring down Demerest.__ He's seething, and like Lucian in one of the previous scenes, starts to transform._

**_Scott McElroy_**

_Soren__, lashing the whip out, wrapping it around a vampire's head. He twists the whip, causing the vampire's neck to be broken, and the corpse hits the ground._

**_Julian McMahon_**

_Gabriel, standing up and turning around, a look of surprise, and yet, expectation, on his face._

**_Sarah Michelle Gellar_**

_Nyssa, standing before Izual in his room.__ The robe she's wearing falls to the floor. We can't see her nude form, but Izual does, and a sly, predatory smirk appears on his face as he walks across the room and pulls her to him, kissing her hungrily, obviously enjoying the moans she let escape from her._

**_Jordanna_****_ Brewster_**

_The woman who Izual abducted from the beginning, as she breaks into a run, changing into werewolf form in mid step.__ Her wolf form is small, four legged, but incredibly fast, which the man she's chasing after finds out the hard way as she tackles him from behind._

_Then, we slowly fade to black, and cut to an earlier scene, where Lucian landed in the alley after beheading the vampire. He rises to his feet, glances back once, and then, sheathing his sword, walks away, disappearing into the darkness._

_Then, in the darkness, dark silver words slowly form._

**_By Nightfall_**

_They melt, and change into more words._

**_Coming Soon_**

_Fade out…_


End file.
